This invention relates in general to waveguide antennas and, in particular, to a slotted waveguide array antenna providing a broadband omnidirectional circumferential radiation pattern. The invention relates especially to a cylindrical S-band antenna particularly suitable for use in telemetry and tracking applications in missiles.
In space applications such as missile telemetry and tracking, there is a need for an antenna that will provide broadband omnidirectional circumferential radiation patterns with a minimum of fluctuation in gain and phase. The antenna must satisfy severe size limitations and have a rugged construction capable of withstanding the expected spacecraft environments. The antenna is preferably capable of being mounted flush with the surface of the spacecraft so as not to increase the air drag and have a simple design facilitating construction, installation, and maintenance of the antenna. The present invention is intended to satisfy the foregoing requirements.